Salt
Salt is a feature film that will be made about a character with Cystic Fibrosis who goes in search of a miracle cure. Salt is co-written and will be directed by Max Mcguire, who has Cystic Fibrosis. The official website for Salt is: http://www.saltthemovie.com Salt: A Synopsis: At 21, the future is limitless. The universe fair, the horizon endless. At 21, we're thinking about that dream job looming at the end of college, how to afford that backpacking trip through Europe, or just when we'll finally meet her, the girl, fall into wild-blind love. At 21, Will Valley isn't thinking about any of these things. Will's thinking about the three hours of physiotherapy he has to perform that day, every day. He's thinking about the half-dozen tablets of Creon-20 he downed with his morning pancakes, and the two weeks he spent in the hospital last month, poked and prodded by a salvo of doctors. He's thinking about what it means to be a middle-aged man at 21. He's got Cystic Fibrosis, the most common genetic terminal illness in North America. It's a killer, it takes you when you're young, and there is no cure. All his life, Will has lived with this disease. From the very first time his mother went to kiss him goodnight and tasted salt on his forehead - (elevated sodium chloride levels being the primary indicator of a baby born with CF). It's a part of his daily routine, his dinner conversation, his dreams and nightmares. Then in walks love one day, bringing sunlight. Her name's Hannah. She's wise to his defense mechanisms, immune to his ironic detachment, thinks his gritty repartee could definitely use some work. She's seen it all before, you see. Her older brother died of CF one year earlier. By now she knows the score. In Will, Hannah sees a chance to do what she failed to do with her brother, before his untimely death at the age of 20. She sees the chance to save Will, not from his disease - (that's in the hands of the doctors and and research scientists working around the clock to find the cure, powers other than her own). What she sees is a chance to save Will from himself. "Doesn't matter if you live to thirty or three-hundred," she tells him. "Everybody thinks life's too short." So what are you going to do with the time that you've been given? The answer, Will decides, is to chase down a miracle. That miracle has a name: Los Cruces. An old, dusty church hidden deep in the heart of Mexico, the place where everything's possible, or so the legends say. The place where pain and disease and all life's evils can evaporate as surely as a desert spring. For a price. Together Will and Hannah embark on a journey to find this miracle. 2,066 miles south along the famous Pacific Coast Highway - fromVancouver, through Washington State, Oregon, California, and finally to the desert sands of Mexico. A road trip of comedy and tragedy, dreams and regret. A road trip of biblical proportions. Salt is a story about our dreams and the courage to pursue them. The quirkie, confusing, amazing underbelly of this thing called life. It's about two small town kids who take to the highway and take on the world. Their heartfelt story - Will and Hannah, who together share a love that can transcend death. In the end, finally, Salt is my story. About my family, my friends, the people I love, and my wish to share a tale about the hopes, the losses, the wins and the small, daily miracles I've experienced throughout my lifelong struggle with Cystic Fibrosis. category:CF Films